Evelyn & Spidey
by cornholio4
Summary: What if after Season 4 Evelyn was in New York and ran into a certain Spider who she managed to guess was a fellow teen vigilante? Crossiver with the MCU Spider-Man. Spoilers for Season 4. Oneshot drabble.


**Takes place after season 4 of Arrow so spoilers here, the Spider-Man here is the Tom Holland one from the MCU (he is my new favourite Spidey) wearing his homemade suit (as it looks the most like what Spider-Man's suit would look like in real life I think it's my fave of the movie suits, so looking to get a figure of it when the toyline is released).**

Sixteen year old Evelyn Sharp could not believe her life had come to this; she was a model student at Star City High School but things when her parents became followers of Damien Darhk which led to their deaths. After the death of her heroine the vigilante Black Canary she used the 'Canary Cry' originally intended for her and fought crime as the new Black Canary hoping to avenge her parent's deaths. She came across Star City's top vigilante protector Green Arrow who convinced her to stop with the murderous vendetta she was going with and after he had killed Dark, she decided to go into hiding.

Right now she was wearing her Canary costume continuing her vigilante career in Manhattan, New York after using some spare money she had to go there. Late on afternoon she was hearing of a mugging and ran to the alleyway to take care of it but when she go there it was already taking care of. The would be victim ran away, the attempted mugger (who was unconscious) was stuck to the wall by some sort of web and there was someone standing over him.

She saw he was wearing what seemed to be a homemade suit with a red jumper with a spider logo on it, blue sleeves, black gloves, red boots, blue sweat pants, a red mask and goggles. She rolled her eyes at this, seems like someone else was taking up the vigilante gig but this time in New York. The person turned around and noticed Evelyn and said "nothing to see here miss, just your friendly neighbourhood samaritan taking care of some creep who was trying to rob someone of their wallet and I took care of it..."

From how tall he was and how his voice sounded it seemed like he was doubtful to be any older than she so she smirked at the thought that she might not be the only teen vigilante inspired by the masked heroes.

Evelyn noticed the silver devices on his arms and before the person could react she then clicked on some sort of lever at the bottom of it and out came the web. "So where did you steal that web-shooter from?" Evelyn asked thinking that this guy might have snuck in some lab or something.

"First of all I didn't steal anything, I built these myself and they took a long time to design and build and the same goes for the web so I would appreciate if you would leave my stuff alone." protested the figure and Evelyn was both shocked and impressed, she might be dealing with some sort of teen genius or something.

"Looks like going away from Star City didn't mean that I would not run into any costumed vigilantes." Evelyn told him and he sounded intrigued. "I took up being a vigilante myself after my parents died thanks to Darhk and after teh Black Canary died I tried to live up to her name but going around as the new one but that didn't turn out so well..." Evelyn told him only to then decide to show him. She then used some moves she had to punch and kick at him to her amazement he managed to dodge them at ease and even jumped up at the wall and was sticking to it.

"Here I was only being a talented gymnast; looks like you are an actual Metahuman." Evelyn said thinking he might have been more inspired by the Flash in Central City than he would be by the Green Arrow, he kind of shrugged not sure if he qualified as a Metahuman or not (since he certainly was nowhere near the Particle Accelerator Explosion in Central City). "So did you decide to be like the Flash out of some fanboy?" Evelyn asked intrigued.

The figure then spun a web that he was hanging down from upside down. "Well I kind of learned that I can do some good with my powers after I gotten them and I realised it's on you if you have the power to do something and help someone but don't which leads to something bad happening..." he muttered and Evelyn looked concerned and realised he must have been speaking of this from personal experience. "Well you can call me your friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man and if you do know the Green Arrow, can you ask him to put a good word for me out to the Flash since I think I read that the two of them were best buds." The figure known as Spider-Man muttered which made Evelyn laugh.

"Well nice to meet you Spidey." Evelyn told him and Spider-Man thought that he should remember that, "Well I'm Evelyn, Evelyn Sharp." Evelyn told him and he seemed too looked surprised when he managed to recognise the name.

"No way, you were amazing that that gymnastics competition Star City had with Midtown months ago, looked as pretty as the popular girls at my school..." Spider-Man only to stop when realisation of what he had just said and then groaned to laughter from Evelyn.

Evelyn saw that her hunch was correct and decided to leave but not before doing one last thing. "You just need to work on your 'keeping identity a secret' skills but good luck Spidey." Evelyn told him as she put his mask down to his lips. Before he could ask what she was doing she then gave him a kiss which left him blustered and shocked.

She had to admit that was fun, probably the most fun she had since her live was ruined, she then waved at him before leaving thinking she could stay in New York and see if she could run into this Spider-Man again. "Got a possible ally, one around my age who thinks I am pretty..." Evelyn laughed to herself going to her hiding spot.

 **My original plan was for Peter and some of the Avengers going into the Arrowverse but I decided to change it into this oneshot. But for an Omake here is a scene I thought off and still wanted to use:**

Omake

Team Flash looked at Steve Rogers as he looked around STAR Labs in his uniform, "His costume and he goes by Captain America, the only way it could be more obvious he was American was if his birthday was on the 4th of July." Cisco joked out loud and Steve looked to him and this a second before realisation hit on Cisco and he groaned. "It really is on the 4th of July, isn't it?" Cisco asked bluntly and Steve nodded.


End file.
